Vocal3
by Jenaiscute123
Summary: Rin Akita is a normal Middle School girl until she meet's Len Kagamine Singer in Vocal3 and tell's her that her life is in danger. confusing? more like a dream! especially when Len and The other boys in Vocal3 admit to being demons and swear to protect Rin with their lifes. Rated T just to be safe. RinxLen and MikuxLuka.
1. Vocal3

**Hey I had a new idea for a story so…**

**SHUT UP AND READ!**

**Just kidding read or not I don't care**

**Rins pov**

There is always that one teacher that everyone hates but you.

Well maybe not everyone has that but usually my favorite teacher of the year is the one almost everyone else hates.

But it is the same deal this year same for this year.

I'm a 3rd year in middle school and this year we have a new history teacher, Sakine Sensei.

She's nice but strict when she needs to be and makes sure everyone gets to work when it's time to work.

But of course everyone is used to those teachers who don't really care, like Yowane Sensei.

But I like Sakine Sensei for all the reasons other people hate her.

But today is different, now everyone loves her.

It all started in 1st period this morning.

**That morning**

"Good morning class, now that those benchmarks are over I totally forgot to make a lesson plan so I thought we could have a class discussion," Said Sakine Sensei as she walked in.

The class groaned.

"I don't mean to be rude but can we just hang out with our friends?" asked IA

"Nope, I want to know more about my classmates, what do you guys like?"

SeeU raised her hand.

"Yes SeeU?"

"I like the band Vocal3"

"You do? Raise your hand if you like them." Almost every girl raised their hands.

"So who's your favorite member?" she asked

She wrote the boys names on the bored and Lola raised her hand.

"How do you know their name's?" she asked.

"Because Kaito's my little brother," she said with a smug grin on her face.

People gasped and rolled their eyes.

"There is no way you are related to the hottest thing on the planet!" squealed Tei.

"It's true, I'll show you." She got onto her computer and pulled up home video 10

A video popped up and on the screen was a little boy with blue hair with a blue scarf on, next to him was a little baby with short teal hair.

"Is that Miku Hatsune?" asked Mayu.

"Yup, that's her as a baby, I used to baby sit her and she loved listening to Kaito sing."

Everyone looked at the screen in astonishment.

He sang "Kaitos Song of Good Night" that was the song that got him a record label as a soloist then later he and his friends created Vocal3.

We watched the little Kaito sing beautifully as baby Miku feel asleep on the floor.

After the video we all took a vote on our favorites, she said she would tell Kaito the results.

When it came to me since I wasn't a big fan of the band I couldn't chose.

"Len I guess," she put down another point for Len.

In popularity he was the lead.

After the vote everyone kept asking her about Kaito.

I just doodled in my notebook.

Finally the bell rang and class was over.

The classes went by fast until it was finally lunch.

Me and Luka sat in the back of the room and were later joined by our friend's Miki and Piko.

"I can't believe Sakine Sensei is Kaito's big sister!" said Miki when she sat down.

"I wanted to ask her if all of them would ever make a sex tape and send it to me but I remember I was set to the office the last time I asked her about sex…" Said Luka.

"I think it would have been worth it," I said to Luka.

Luka and I had been best friends since we were in kindergarten. She never liked what other kid's like and was super mature for her age but she was kind of like a good luck charm that kept the bullies away. He would threaten to beat up anyone who would lay a hand on me so nobody bullied me.

But also nobody would talk to me except Lily who wasn't afraid of anyone and really wanted a friend since she had none. We later found out we had a lot in common.

"It sucks that Lily is sick today, she would have loved that video of Kaito pretending to be Michal Jackson."

"She loves American 80's pop stars way too much," said Piko.

We met Miki and Piko in 1st year middle school.

They moved from the countryside to Tokyo and they only had each other. They were adopted brother and sister but they were madly in love, like love love.

When their parents found out about their feeling they sent them to Tokyo to live with their aunt Miriam and stop being an embarrassment to them.

After lunch the rest of the day went by fast until school was over and I had to head to our school council meeting.

When I walked in Luki was writing the agenda on the bored, Teto was doodling in a notebook and Meito and Kaiko were doing homework.

I sat down next to Teto. She was doodling Miku Hatsune chibi's and little leeks and French breads.

Teto was nice but since she is a year younger than me I never really see her.

Meito and Teto are 2nd years, Kaiko is a first year and me and Luki were 3rd years.

Luki is the President, Teto is Vice President, Meito is Treasurer, I'm Public Relations Director and Kaiko is Recording Secretary.

"First on our agenda is the entertainment for our school festival next week. I Suggest Vocal3,"said Luki.

"But Luki! Vocal3 is super popular. How can we get them to preform?" whined Kaiko.

"Didn't ya hear? Sakine Sensei is Kaito Shion's older brother!" said Teto.

"But they have different last names," said Meito.

"Because they had different dads," I said.

"You're so knowledgeable," said Luki in a sarcastic tone.

"Even if she does know Vocal3 how are we going to get them to perform at school?" I asked.

"That's where teachers pet comes in, I bet Sakine Sensei's favorite student would do anything for her," said Luki with a smug grin on his face.

"Gah! Fine!" I said giving up before the battle started.

"She should still be here so scurry," said Luki.

I walked out and started to head upstairs.

Luki was the only one that still bullied me even after Luka became my friend. But they are cousin so he wasn't scared of her either.

Finally he stopped when he tried to hurt me.

He still teases me though.

When I got up to Sakine Sensei's room she was grading papers.

"Sakine Sensei?" I asked.

"Yes Rin?" she asked.

"The student council wanted me to ask if you could get Vocal3 to preform at our school festival…" I asked kind of hiding from rejection.

"Before I answer that let me make a call." She said grabbing her cell phone.

UGH!

"Hey, can I ask you something? What are you doing next weekend? Oh, you're free! Can you guys preform at our school festival? Thanks! Oh and ask Miku if she can too. Okay bye."

"Wait did you call who I think you just called?" I asked.

"Yeah I called Kaito. I was actually going to ask them to preform anyway and you remained me. Miku will come too if she's available."

"Thank you!" I said running up to hug her.

"But could you do one thing for me?" she asked.

"Of course," I said.

"I want to run a fortune telling booth, we had one when I was in highschool!" she said with delight.

"I'll bring it up with the council." I said running out.

When I walked into the room everyone looked at me.

"We got Vocal3 AND Hatusne Miku."

Everyone was so happy!

"Alright, for everyone's homework we need to each make 2 posters each and we should meet again tomorrow to discuss what booths we will approve," said Luki

"By the way Sakine Sensei wanted to run a fortune telling both."

"We can discuss that next time," said Luki.

"Dismissed."

I got my stuff and walked out.

"Your birthday is tomorrow right?" Asked Teto.

"Yeah, I'm going to think of something me and my friend can do, probably Karaoke, I haven't done that in a while. Since tomorrow is Friday I thought we should have it on Saturday, and I think my sister wanted to take me to dinner."

"Can I come?" asked Teto.

"Sure I was going to invite you to! You are like the nicest person in the whole student council!" I said with a smile.

She hugged me and ran off towards her bike.

I started to walk to the front gate.

This was a good day, everything ended just **HONK!**

**Hope you liked my new story, it gets better I promise.**

**You'll haft to find out what happens next.**

**Please review.**

**~Jenaiscute123**


	2. Daisy

**Hey guys!**

**It's snowing today so I have no school!**

**So I am taking this opportunity to write fanfiction.**

**Rins pov**

**HONK!**

_**Flashback**_

"_Stop Luki!" yelled Luka._

"_I'm not afraid of a spoiled brat like you, and Rin is just a waste of space!" yelled Luki._

_He pushed Luka to the ground._

_He came up to me, his tallness made me look like an ant compared to him._

_He grabbed me by the collar of my flowery sundress and lifted me off the ground._

_Then he threw me against the wall and came closer._

_He kicked me._

"_S-Stop Luki…I-It Hurts…" I mumbled._

_I don't know what happened to him in that instant but he looked down at me, with fear in his eyes.  
"Whatever, violence won't make things any better," he said as he walked out._

**Back to the Present**

**HONK!**

"WATCH OUT!"

I was knocked over.

For a second a thought I was hit by that car.

Then I realized I was on the sidewalk with a boy on top of me.

"Oh my god what happened?"

"That boy saved her life!"

"Wait is that who i think it is?"

"Yes it is!"

"EEK! It's Len Kagamine!"

What?

"Rin!" I heard somebody yell.

"Rin are you okay?" I looked up.

It was Sakine Sensei.

"I saw what happened from my window," she said helping me up.

"Are you okay?" asked a boy.

"Yeah I just have a headache," I said.

"You have a scrape on your knee; shall I take you to the nurse? She is still here," said Sakine Sensei."

"I'll take her Meiko-Nee," Said the boy.

"Alright Len, I'll let you guys in."

Somebody picked me up bridal style.

I looked up.

It was really Len Kagamine.

But why did he save me?

I asked myself this just before blacking out.

When I gained concise again I head some people talking.

"I bet it was Kiyoteru," said a young boy.

"Why are they always doing stuff like this?" asked a high shrilled girl's voice.

"Well this is different," said a boy.

"Kaito's right, Rin is different than other people, there is a reason he wants her," Said another boy.

"It's the same reason we want her," said a woman I guessed was Sakine Sensei.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked as I sat up in the nurse's bed.

In front of me were all the boys of Vocal3, Miku Hatsune and Sakine Sensei.

They all looked at me.

"How long have you been awake?" asked Miku, he voice shaky.

"That doesn't matter, are you okay Rin?" asked Len.

"Yeah, but I still have a headache, what time is it?" I asked.

"Almost 5," said Sakine Sensei.

"I haft to go home or I'll worry my sister," I said trying to get out of bed.

"Don't rush yourself, I contacted your sister and told her what happened and that you were fine."

"Well I still need to go home," I said slowly getting out of bed.

"I'll drive you," said Sakine Sensei.

"It's not far, I can walk," I said putting my shoes on.

"We don't want anything happening to you, and maybe Len and Miku should at least walk you home," said Sakine Sensei.

"Fine," I said.

They helped me out of the building because my ankle was still hurt and it hard to walk around in bandages.

"Thank you for saving my life," I said to Len who I was resting on and relaying on to help me walk.

"It was nothing for me," said Len.

"Ow, my headache is growing worse," I sad hold my throbbing head.

"Len, do you feel it too?" asked Miku.

"Yeah," he said.

The sky turned red, and it was like we were the only people on the earth.

Just then I felt a shadow pass through me.

"Kiyoteru!"

"So I see my plan didn't work," said the man in the black suit.

"Why would you try to kill her?" asked Miku.

"I only want the soul, not the body," He said.

"Well we won't let you have either!" said Len.

The headache was becoming worse, it was laughing at me.

"Is it getting to you Rin?" asked the man.

The Headache!

"You're smart," I said.

"Your soul will be mine," he said before vanishing.

The sky was back to normal.

"We need to get her home," said Len.

They ran while Len held me in his arms.

When we got to my house Miku knocked on my door.

The door was answered by my big sister Neru.

"Oh my god! Rin are you okay?" asked Neru.

"Yeah I just want to lie down," I said to her.

She let us in and Len laid me in my bed.

"If you need anything call," said Neru.

"I haft to go back to the studio; you should stay here with Rin," Said Miku.

"Okay," Said Len as she walked out.

"Do you need medicine for that headache?" asked Len.

"That man, I think he gave me the headache," I said.

"What do you mean?" He asked a little panicked.

"He WANTS me to suffer, he wants me to feel horrible so I will crawl to him and offer him my soul to make the pain stop," I said.

"You know a lot," he said.

"I watch a lot of supernatural Anime."

"We are demons, Me, Miku, Katio, Gakupo and Meiko."

I didn't say anything.

"There is one way I can protect you, and save you from pain," said Len.

He gently wrapped his arms around me.

"I told the other I couldn't do this, but the Daisy is in bloom and at this rat it will wither away," his words were like poetry in my ears.

He kisses my neck tenderly the takes a tiny bite.

"Sweet dreams, Daisy."

Everything goes numb.

The pain disappears,

And I black out…

**The next morning**

I hold my neck as I walk into class.

I didn't want Luka to see the Daisy mark Len left.

"I heard what happened! Are you okay!?" asked Lily in panic.

"What is this, a love mark?" asked Luki touching my neck.

I jumped. "It's a special temporary tattoo I got yesterday for my birthday!" I lied.

"Sure," he said walking away.

"Everyone in your seats," said Meiko.

"We have 4 new students I want everyone to be very nice of them and not invade their personal space."

In walked in a girl with teal pigtails, a boy with long purple hair, a boy with short blue hair and a blonde haired boy that gave me a smile.

"These are your new classmates. Len Kagamine, Kaito Shion, Gakupo Kaumi and Miku Hatsune."

**I hope you guys liked the new chapter!**

**~Jenaiscute123**


End file.
